Weasley's Wizard Weddings
by superdork1
Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding, and of course, insanity ensues. Follow Harry and Ron as they attempt to make this event go off without a hitch...yeah right! Pre-Deathly Hallows.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own merely the plot.

**Author's Note:** I had begun this right before the 7th book came out, so obviously this is not compatible with Deathly Hallows. I really enjoyed writing this and thought it would be fun to continue. Please review and critique. I like to think I'm funny- however I get told that I am just corny. So I hope SOMEONE likes this. Thanks!

**Chapter 1- Commotion in Motion**

Harry Potter awoke on a balmy summer morning, slightly sleepy, but ready for the day. He looked to his left and saw Ron snoring quietly, a bit of drool running from his mouth and Harry took this time absorb the celebration ahead. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding, a much anticipated event in the Weasley house, and there had been many preparations made. Harry, peering through the window, saw one hundred and seven cream colored chairs behind a small canopy where the bride and groom would soon stand. He smiled, remembering the effort it took him and Ron to arrange those in perfect rows under Mrs. Weasley's and Fleur's strict orders; even with magic it was a tedious chore.

Turning back to Ron, he heard his friend mutter "No, no, autograph's girls, I've got a game to win." Laughing, Harry threw a pillow square in Ron's face, and he bolted out of bed with a start.

Glaring, Ron wiped his eyes. "Oy, Harry, what was that for? I thought I had been hit by a bludger!"

"I'll hit you with more than a bludger if you don't come down here this once!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed from the downstairs hall. How she knew they were awake, Harry couldn't begin to guess.

"Mum is going to put us to work, I just know it." Ron groaned, putting on a pair of trousers and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Harry quickly brushed his teeth, brushed his hair (the mirror scoffed, as usual, at the sight of his untidy mane) and hurried with Ron to the bottom of the stairs. Turning the corner to the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley fully dressed with her purse in one hand and a long parchment in her other. Hermione and Ginny were also dressed, and Fleur, who up to this point had been literally pulling her hair out in a frenzy, seemed calm and collected as she stood by the fire holding the jar of floo powder in her hand.

"Mum, where are you all going?" Ron asked, looking around at the girls in wonder. "And where's breakfast?" he added, looking around the kitchen for a sign of eggs or bacon.

"Your breakfast," Mrs. Weasley fumed, "is in the icebox waiting to be made by you! The girls and I are going out to get our dresses and flowers. Your father and Bill left this morning to have some father/son time and that is why I have this list. You, Fred and George, who should have been here by now (She looked at her magical clock and saw the Fred and George's hand were still placed on WORK), and Charlie will set up for today's event. Everything you need to know should be on this list."

And then Mrs. Weasley added, as an afterthought: "Oh, and Harry, if you want to help, you're more then welcome, but feel free to take it easy, you are after all a guest!"

Ron glared at Harry, who merely shrugged, and replied, "No problem Mrs. Weasley, I'd love to help.", and he took the list from her hands.

"Thank you dear. Well, we'll be off, we shouldn't be any later than one- if we are, make sure you are dressed by two, ceremony starts at three!" And with that, they exited via fireplace.

Looking down the list, Ron sighed dramatically. "Clean living room, tidy kitchen, intercept the vendors, de-gnome garden, this will take us hours!"

Harry couldn't disagree. The list was a foot long and four hours didn't seem like enough to make the Weasley home wedding ready. Shrugging, he replied, "Well, I guess we should get started!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twenty gnomes and an hour and a half later, Ron and Harry were soaked with sweat and dirt. The garden had been completely uprooted in various places and Charlie came out shaking his head.

"Boys, boys, boys! Did you uproot all those gnomes by hand?"

Ron glared at Charlie, who was now taking a sip of what looked like a cool, delicious, chilled butterbeer. "Yeah Charlie, we did. We uprooted each and every gnome by hand. Did you know they bite? And you're standing there looking clean and refreshed. Don't tell me. You know a single spell to degnome the garden, dirt and labor free. Am I right?!" Ron shouted, his face sun burnt and screwed up in a nasty frown.

Charlie, who seemed to be quite startled by Ron's aggressiveness, smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah that's exactly right." And pointed to the disturbed ground, he shouted: _Vulsum arunca!_"

Harry turned to the garden and saw, to his dreaded surprise twelve or so more gnomes flew into the air and shot across the garden wall. Their grumbles and cries of disapproval were loud and obnoxious, but not as ferocious and Ron's.

"WHAT? THE CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD ABOUT THIS BEFORE!? YEARS OF THIS WORK AND ALL THIS TIME IT WAS EFFORTLESS! DO YOU PEOPLE GET SOME SORT OF SICK PLEASURE FROM SEEING US STRUGGLE WITH THESE BUGGERS?!"

Harry stared at his fuming friend and was quite sure his head was going to burst.

Charlie however, just shrugged and smiled. "Well, yeah, you've pretty much hit the nail right on the head." And with a laugh he strolled inside.

Defeated, Ron slumped onto the ground and lay on his back facing the hot sun. Harry, who was equally exhausted, sat next to him, wiping the soil from his filthy glasses. He sighed and said, "Well, let's try to remember that this is all for Bill- and at least the wedding will be fun!"


End file.
